


A Bearable Bruise On Your Conscience

by RockingTheGraveyard



Series: Hard Knock Hearts [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Illegal Activities, Prostitution, Smoking, subtle mentions of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: For the first time in a long time things seem to be going their way. They found a home in the probending arena. They found a trustworthy friend in Toza. They even eat regularly. For once their worries have ebbed.They should have known something would go wrong. Something always does.
Series: Hard Knock Hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671106
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	1. I am the way and the life in the best looking truth

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading this! I had this done for, like, two months now. 
> 
> I put 'graphic description of violence' but it's mostly as a precaution and not overly graphic or terrible. And the mentions of prostitution is very light and near the end. Still ... This chapter is Mako centric and he is has a hell of a time.

As he overlooked the park and breathed in the crisp night air, Mako leaned his forearms on the stone bridge. It was getting cooler and winter would arrive before he knew it. Mako almost marveled how he didn’t feel afraid, that for once in a long time he didn’t stress about where he and Bolin would go. Wasn’t terrified trying to figure out how he was going to keep them warm. The fear still mingled in the back of his head. He still worried about the permanence of their current shelter. He still couldn’t bring himself to call the attic home. But the urgency of that fear was all but gone.

Toza promised that they wouldn’t end up on the streets again. The more time he spent around Toza, the more Mako found himself trusting him. That was a marvel in of itself. Mako couldn’t place the last time he trusted an adult, or anyone that wasn’t Bolin for that matter. That cynical little voice in his head liked to remind him how much it’s going to hurt when Toza turns his back on them. For Bolin’s sake, Mako really hopes that it’s wrong. Though experience has taught him long ago that hoping for something is futile, he couldn’t seem to help himself.

With a heavy sigh, he leaned further onto the stone railing. His eyes casually following a man trekking across the park. All the smart ones knew to be wary of all strangers this late at night. That you never knew which ones were lurking and waiting to bait an idiot into whatever shit they were in. But then again, it was also the only time the street folk got to roam the park freely too. 

During the day the kind of folk that walked around turned their noses up at anyone with so much as a stain on their shirt. During the day the cops actually cared to patrol the place, following and pestering all those they didn’t think fit the perfect picture people liked to create here. 

Bolin was the one that usually braved the park then. He’d flash that smile of his, get people to laugh, work the crowds. He actually could pull off not getting chased out of the park. Most of the time. Mako didn’t mind avoiding all that and didn't mind the park at night. It was quiet, peaceful even. A perfect place to sneak away to think. Which is why he snuck away the moment Bolin was out, why he bothered to walk all the way here and stand on the bridge in the dead of night.

His head being too full to sleep wasn’t unusual. Sometimes he needed to get away. Were he an idiot he’d almost miss how quick it was to hop from the alley, and down the street to here. At least where he left Bolin now was turning out to be the safest place he could leave him in a long, long time. 

“Well, well, well-” Mako nearly jumped as the silence was suddenly broken “-If it ain’t my old pal.” Looking over his shoulders to a disturbingly familiar voice showed one Shady Shin walking up onto the bridge towards him. Mako straightened himself slightly, instantly on edge while trying to look as casual as he could. As Shin leaned his back against the bridge next to him, Mako mentally cursed himself for not paying closer attention to his surroundings. 

“How you doin’ Mako?” He just shrugged, keeping Shin in the corner of his sights. “You’re looking good, must be kept fed somehow. You look like you might actually stand a chance in a stiff breeze.” Mako rolled his eyes at the poor joke. He hated how he couldn’t stop from looking at his arms and wonder if they were still too thin. 

“What are you doing here?” Mako said, trying to feign casual conversation. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Thought you and your brother were on the straight and narrow now?”

“We are.” Mako tried not to sound too defensive. Shin leaned over, his face just inches from Mako.

“Last I checked good kids don’t wander the parks after dark. You never know what kind of low-lifes you might run into.”

“What do you want, Shin?” Mako turned his head, coming nearly nose to nose with the man. 

“What?” Shin put his hands to his chest in mock offence. “I can’t just see how you’re doin? I thought we were friends, Mako.” It prickled Mako that Shin never lost his smile, annoyed him that he was still playing these games with this man. He just stared up at him, waiting for Shin to get to the real reason he was even looking his way. “Boss said if I ever saw ya, to let you know he wants a word.” Mako’s stomach dropped to his feet. 

“What does he want?” He stood straight and stiff. Though he stayed facing the water, Mako was ready to react to whatever came his way. 

“Relax Mako-” he hates how Shin kept saying his name so casually “-said he just wants to talk.” 

“Sorry, you can tell your boss I'm busy.” Mako made to step away from the railing when Shin swiftly turned to face the water. Both hands on the railing, trapping Mako. 

“What’s the rush?” Shin pressed forward so his chest met Mako’s back. “Moon’s beautiful tonight, don't ya think?” Mako’s eyes went from it’s rippled reflection up to the sky where the full moon shone down. The message rang loud and clear. 

It was common sense to never challenge a water bender under the full moon. They fought stronger, more viciously but it wasn't the only thing. It was something that he tried to drill into Bolin’s head every chance he got. You never knew what types of tricks they possessed under the moonlight. Ignoring the blood rushing in his ears and heart thudding in his chest, Mako forced himself to relax. 

“Yeah, it’s real round.” Mako droned like there was nothing to the situation. The message was received and he could at least pretend like he didn’t care. He felt more than he heard Shin chuckle at his response. 

“Anyone tell you, you’re a natural poet?” Mako rolled his eyes as Shin slinked to the side and draped his arm over Mako’s shoulder. He stepped back and turned to make his way off the bridge, subtly taking Mako with him. As they began to make their way out of the park, Mako shrugged off Shin’s arm. He always hated how casual some of the men were with invading his personal space. 

“What’s he want?” Mako asked after they made it out of the park. Shin shrugged, looking ever relaxed. 

“He didn't say” Shin fished out a cigarette from his coat, holding it out to Mako “and I didn't ask.” Without much of a though, Mako lit it. He was well use to being a lighter for any non firebender who needed a smoke. And well informed who he can take it from as he snatched it from Shin before the man could pull it away. 

“Still a bold little brat, I see.” Shin chuckled as Mako took a drag. He didn't say anything as the man snatched it back. The smoke left him and Mako hated how much he missed it. Hate how much he still craved it. Just one more thing to thank the Triple Threats for. 

They didn't say anything for the rest of the walk. Shin just focused on breathing in and out the smoke. Even passing it to Mako who took it without a word. Stepping on the short bud himself when they came up on the building. The nerves that were eased by the smoke during their walk came back full force at the sight of the Triple Threats main house. 

Shin’s hand rested on the back of his neck, ushering him forward. Mako hadn't even realized he stopped. Squaring his shoulders, he walked a step faster towards the building and away from the touch. He wasn't surprised to see many men still lingering about. It was late but not that late. 

“Ey, look who I found!” Shin announced, drawing the men's attention to them. 

“The prodigal pet project returns.” One of the men, Sharp, muttered, hardly a glance their way. Too engrossed in his card game. Though he did his best not to show it, Mako’s stomach churned at the statement. 

“Mako!” Ping greeted in an overly friendly tone. “How you been, kid? You don't visit, you don't write or call. We were startin’ to think you don't like us anymore. Huh, fellas?” 

“Forget you, how’s that brother of yours? Fucking kid was a riot to have around.” Mhao called, kicking Ping’s attention back to the game. 

“Boss free?” Mako might have been thankful for Shin’s interruption if he wasn't the one who dragged him here. 

“Just finishing up for the day, actually.” Viper said as he laid down his cards. “He wanted a word with you, he’ll be happy you're back.” He said to Shin while glancing over to Mako. Without another word Shin made his way to the back room, Mako quietly followed along. 

Through the back room was the access to the basement. The lower level went beyond the perimeter of the building. Perfect for getaways if there is ever a need. Perfect place for business you want to go unnoticed. Each step down seemed to rattle Mako’s stomach. 

Making it off the stairs, Shin knocked on the first door. He entered without waiting for a response and Mako followed slowly. The room was much larger than just some office. Or at least than what Mako pictured an office to look like. But this room was more than just the place for paperwork, Mako himself had spent many hours here when he was taught to generate lightning. 

“You wanted to see me, boss?” Mako’s eyes finally landed on Zolt. The man didn't look from whatever paperwork he was working on. With one hand he held a cigar, he was rarely without one, in the other he picked up an envelope. 

“Got some messages for the rats to deliver.” Shin pocketed the envelop. “Packages that need to be dropped off, Vipers’s got those.” Shin made an affirmative noise and Zolt waved him off. Neither of them have mentioned Mako’s presence. 

Mako stood still and quiet, not even flinching away when Shin ruffled his hair as the older man walked by. His heart beat in his throat as he locked on the embers of the cigar. Waiting, he liked to think he was good at this game. Unlike his little brother, Mako could blend with the silence, and could hold himself still. It was the best way not to draw any attention. 

“You're looking good, Mako.” Mako’s eyes snapped from the embers to Zolt’s face, meeting the man’s eyes. He dropped his gaze to the man’s chest, wondering how many seconds he’d been observing Mako’s misplaced focus. “How have you been, kid? Still aiming to be a pro?” He leaned back in his chair, focusing completely on Mako. 

“Not old enough to try out. Been training for when Bo and I are. Better chance of getting in if we're prepared.” Mako shrugged, explaining for the sake of saying something. Zolt never appreciated when his questions went unanswered. 

“That’s what I like about you, you never quite stop.” Zolt took a drag and Mako’s eyes followed the cigar. “Always aiming high and scratching your way to the top.” Mako could have rolled his eyes at the statement, didn't everyone? You didn't survive if you didn't fight for it. 

“It’s one of the reasons teaching you was a no brainer. That and your cold attitude.” Zolt chuckled and stood from his chair. Mako couldn't help but try and swallow his rising nerves. “It's a valuable trait for a firebender. Hot heads never get far.” 

Mako furrowed his brow confused and unsure what to make of the casual conversation. A small part of him swelled at the praise. He hated how he’s yet been able to stamp out the part of him that seeks out the man's approval. Hated it just as much as the fact that he was still terrified. 

“I gotta be honest, Mako.” Zolt sighed as he began making his way around his desk. “I was a bit disappointed you never kept up with your lessons, you have so much potential.” He stamped out his cigar before leaning against the desk, facing Mako. “Tell me, have you been practicing on your own at least?” Mako hesitated before he gave a slow nod. Zolt’s smile widened at the answer “good.”

The only warning Mako had was the hair rising on his neck before Zolt jutted his arms forward. Mako didn't hesitate catching the bolt, the surprise causing him to stumble a step back before returning it. He knew this game well enough and quickly rolled to the side, just missing the return. 

“You may have been practicing generating on your own, but it's a lot harder to practice redirecting, isn't it? I know you have more than one return in you, kid.” Mako took a deep breath and steadied himself. Though he was ready, Mako still stumbled a step back at the force. When Mako shot the lightning back, he remained in the same place, waiting for the returning bolt. 

Once again the force of the bolt had him stumbling back but he gasped as one foot caught the other. As he fell, Mako’s aim shot up and the lightning struck the light. Almost simultaneously all three bulbs in the ceiling blew out. The room dimmed, leaving the small lamp on Zolt’s desk as the only light left. 

With a hiss, Mako pulled his hand to his chest. Even with most of the lights out he could still make out the burn that ran from the top of his palm up his middle finger. He’s had worse but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Prodding at the burn, Mako almost missed the crackling. Disregarding the stinging, Mako slammed his hand down to push himself up and away from the line of fire. 

As soon as he got up he crashed back down. The bolt hitting him right below his right hip. With clenched teeth and eyes screwed shut, Mako withered on the floor. His muscles twitching painfully beneath the skin and fresh burns making his whole leg feel alight. Mako bit his lip to keep himself quiet. 

The strike wasn't that bad. Painful but not overly damaging. In the back of his head he knew Zolt held back on purpose. Zolt knew he wasn't going to get up and dodge on time. Not to mention countering. Taking a shaky breath, Mako began to push himself up. 

“I have to say, Mako.” His head jerked up to see Zolt standing in front of him and reaching down. “I'm disappointed.” Twisting a fistful of red scarf, he brought Mako to his feet. “You can do better. But what can I expect when you spend all your time with a mud tossing, old, has been.” With a jerk of Zolt’s hand, Mako stumbled back. He felt panicked when he slipped from the scarf until Zolt dropped it carelessly upon the ground.

“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, we need to talk, kid.” As Mako bent to pick up the scarf, Zolt ran his hand up the back of Mako’s head, grabbing a fistful of hair. Mako was unable to keep the hiss of pain to himself when Zolt began walking him back to the desk. His gaze fixed on the red fabric on the floor until the other man’s movement dragged his attention back. The cigar lit the moment it was in the man’s hand. 

“I think it’s time we talk about your debt, Mako.” Smoke was breathed in his face and Mako instinctively breathed out. His face scrunched up as he looked to Zolt, confused. 

“I don’t-” Mako wracked his brain for what he could possibly owe Zolt, or any of the Triple Threats. “I worked, me ‘n Bo earned everything we got.” And they did. Mako made sure he, or Bolin, never took any money without having done something first. He winced when Zolt tightened his grip. 

“This isn’t about work. You and your loudmouth little brother were very efficient.” Zolt patted Mako’s cheek, light and condescendingly. Mako eyed the cigar, it’s embers too close to his face for comfort. “No, I think it’s time we finally discuss your payment.” Zolt’s widening smile put a pit in Mako’s gut. “For you lightning lessons.” 

Mako’s eyes darted to Zolt’s face before they slowly lowered down his chest. A numbing coldness washed over his body and his breath left him. There was a ringing in his ears that he wasn’t quite sure was there before. Even his fresh aches were momentarily drowned out by the dread that seized him. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to figure out what to say.

“You didn’t say-” he was cut off when Zolt snorted. 

“Come’on now, Mako, you’re not that stupid. You know how these things work.” Zolt gave his head a small shake. “You should know well enough by now that you never get anything in life for free. There’s always a price, kid. And that’s what we’re here to figure out.” Zolt released his hair, running his hands along Mako's shoulder around to cup under his chin.

“I’m a fair man, and I like you Mako. You’ve got spunk and you work hard so I’ll give you a choice.” Zolt took a long drag of his cigar as if he had to mull over the price he had in mind. “Let’s say I be generous and for all that I taught you, you owe me ten thousand yuans.” Mako’s heart lurched at the number but he didn’t dare argue. 

“Now because I’m such a generous man I’ll let you pick. You can continue to answer to Shady Shin. You’re gettin’ too old to be running with the rats but there is still work you can do. Or-” Zolt tilted Mako’s face to one side and then to the other “Bohai has shown interest in you.“ Mako’s eye’s widened and his stomach churned at the name. 

“You’re growing into a fine young man, I suppose.” Zolt snorted, like it was all a joke. “He promises you’d be able to lure in a decent amount of clients if you’re put in the right places.” Mako shook his head against Zolt’s hold. The last thing Mako wanted was to be anywhere near that man. Or his line of work. “That’s what I figured.” Zolt laughed as he finally released Mako's face. He took another deep inhale before blowing the smoke absently. His brows furrowed slightly and Mako caught his breath as Zolt’s eyes scrutinized him. 

“Before I forget … Your redirection, that was sloppy work you showed me kid.” Knowing what came next, Mako tried to step away but Zolt grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. With a swift motion he pulled it open. Mako grabbed the man’s wrist but he couldn’t stop the cigar meeting his skin. He whimpered as the embers seared into his shoulder and he tried to pull away but he was tired and Zolt had always been stronger than him. Mako couldn’t stop from being burned just like all the times before. 

“You’re a clever kid, you’d think you’d have learned your lesson by now.” Zolt took another drag before shaking his head in disappointment. “But I got hope for you-” Zolt patted his cheek “-after all you haven’t died yet.” He stepped away and Mako was quick to fix the collar of his shirt. Biting his lip and blinking away the familiar stinging in his eyes that followed. Mako’s used to it. He should be used to it. But it still hurts.

As Zolt turned and made his way around to his desk, Mako looked back at his scarf. He wanted to run over and snatch it up, as if every second away from it risked it disappearing. But Mako didn't move. Instead he forced himself to look back to Zolt who busied himself with writing something. The stillness did little to ease the sharp aches that were getting more noticeable by the moment.

“Give this to Shin.” Zolt suddenly said. Mako didn't hesitate to take the folded paper that was handed to him. “Now go on-” he waved dismissively “-I ain't gonna humor you all night.” Zolt said like Mako was the one taking up his time, like Mako was just another chore on his to-do list. Mako immediately turned and, as casually as he could, grabbed his scarf. He didn't bother even putting it on before walking towards the door. 

“Oh, Mako.” He stopped but didn't turn to face Zolt. “Make sure you pop in once in a while. It's refreshing to be up against someone who can return what I can give. Even if it’s with unsteady footing. It’ll even be free of charge this time.” Mako took Zolt’s laugh as his cue and made his exit. Only when he reached the stairs did he let himself properly breathe. 

Giving a quick look around and seeing no one in sight, Mako leaned heavily on the railing. He knew he shouldn't waste anymore time here. Knew that the longer he took he more his fresh aches would make themselves known. Mako already couldn't stop the limp, the burn in his hip and it's exit burn in his foot screamed with every step. But Mako gave himself a moment to catch his breath. 

With shaky hands he wrapped his scarf around his neck and buried his nose in the fabric. Even with the scarf covering his face Mako sometimes felt it made it easier to breathe. With a deep inhale he began to make his way up the stairs. He tried to keep his arm still, so the fabric would stop rubbing the burn on his shoulder. And with a tight grip of his other hand, he held onto the railing and kept as much weight off his leg as he could. It hurt now, Mako knew it'd hurt worse tomorrow and he still had a group of men to walk past. He was going to take it slow as he could until he couldn't. 

Once he reached the door, Mako straightened himself. He tucked his chin in his scarf and one hand, his burned hand, in his pocket. The other holding onto the letter meant for Shin as he pushed the door open. The room was the same as he left it, the game still going on as he walked in. He cursed that he could entirely hide the limp. 

“There ‘e is!” Ping announced, the first to notice his quiet reemergence. “Told ya.” Ping looked smugly with his hand held out. Sharp grumbled as he searched his pockets. “Hey, no need to be a sore loser now.” Ping laughed when a handful of yuans were tossed at him. 

“Should’a known boss would be soft on ‘im.” Sharp glared at Mako like he personally stole the yuans from his pocket. Mako met his glare evenly, though the realization of what they were gambling over turned his stomach. He and Sharp never liked each other, Mako didn't have to guess what outcome he was betting on. 

“Dare you to say that where the boss can here.” Mhao laughed, Ping echoing the sound beside him. 

“Yeah, sure boss will show you just how soft he can be.”

Mako tuned out the men and turned to Viper. He was up and away from the game. Doing something in the books. Mako walked up to him and waited, he didn't want to risk distracting the man if he was doing something important. 

“Shady’s out back.” Viper said, not even bothering to look up from his task. Mako didn't bother to say anything back as he left. He saw Shin the moment he stepped out the door that they had both entered earlier. Without a word, Mako just handed him the letter. Shin didn't even read it before he tucked it in his jacket. 

“Told ya he just wanted to talk.” Shin said amused as he took in Mako’s appearance. Mako hoped his hurt wasn't as glaringly obvious as Shin was making it seem. 

“Whatever.” Was all Mako could think of to say. He just needed to leave, to get away from these men and their hideout. To get back to his little brother. As Mako began taking away, trying his best not to limp so obviously, Shin reached over and ruffled his hair.

“See you around, Mako.” Mako didn't have the energy to retort or even duck away from the touch. He just simply kept walking. It would take a while to walk back to the gym. His leg was screaming at him but he still tried not to show it. Not when the city and its night held more dangers. Especially to easy prey. 

As he was walking back, Mako found himself in an empty alley. He walked down it and found the nook between the dumpster and a pile of empty delivery crates. He pressed his back against the brick wall between them and slid down. Mako knew it was getting late, he knew he should get back to his little brother. If Bolin woke up now to find him missing, he'd worry himself right out of bed to look for him. Instead he drew his legs closer to himself and held his burned hand to his chest. 

Mako couldn't see much in the dark alley but what he could see began to blur. He clasped his hand over his mouth when his shuttered gasp cut the silence. The more his vision blurred, the more erratic his breathing became, the tighter he pressed his hand against the mouth. Mako wanted to stop but his cheeks were already wet and his nose was already beginning to run. 

Mako tried the best he could to curl himself tighter. To remain silent. But his brain kept running through the night. Mako kept seeing Zolt over him so clearly he was afraid that if he looked up now the man would be right there. His burns were throbbing and his whole body ached. But the hardest thought was Mako knew it could have been even worse. 

And he had no one but himself to blame. Mako’s mind screamed at him over and over that this was his fault. He was suppose to be good at this and yet he let this happen. And he knew how easy it would be to drag Bolin right down with him. At the thought of his brother, Mako’s breathing became more shallow and the tears ran faster. Mako knew that if Bolin knew he was working with the Triple Threats again, there’d be no stopping him from trying to work off Mako’s debt. 

It’s then that Mako knew he could not tell his little brother. But that was okay. As long as it kept Bolin safe, as long as it kept Bolin away from the Triple Threats then Mako could keep quiet. He was fine, good, even with handling things on his own. This isn’t the first time he has to keep a secret. What was one more lie among many?

[full image on art-farting on tumblr]


	2. You live a half life, you only show half to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They weren't his responsibility, so how the hell did Toza keep finding his nose in their business?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting into the reason why this fic even exists! Toza wasn't really going to play a part of this story in the beginning but he just snuck in there. And if you read the last addition of this series, particularly chapter five, there is a minuscule about of build up to this. Not that it's necessary to read that before this, I just had this idea for a long while now, haha.

Seeing Mako and Bolin in the gym had become a regular sight. Many of the pro-benders would even let them sit in on their training sessions. They mostly just interacted with the ever charming Bolin but Mako’s watchful presence had also become familiar. And when empty and free, Mako and Bolin would often be training there themselves. So Toza wasn’t expecting much different when he finally made his way to the gym that morning. 

The boys were good at bending and when they trained with each other, while careful, they rarely ever took it easy on one another. Mako had to be more careful and would often throw wide but it wasn’t a rarity for Bolin’s padding to be a little singed. That's why they wore the training gear. They weren't permitted to train without it. So Toza scowled and was ready to scold them when he had entered the gym and found them bending at one another without it on. But he paused.

The disks that Bolin were chucking were too high and they were fast. While Mako aimed his fire at his brother’ feet. He was forcing Bolin back step by step and gaining distance between him and the rocks that were being thrown at his face. What Mako wasn’t weaving around, he was hitting head on with fire. They’d burst into hot dust and smoke and Toza just noticed how it was already starting to impair their visibility. 

Toza stood a little shocked when he realized that Mako and Bolin weren’t training. They were fighting. It has happened before, people fight, it's just how things are. Toza usually stood back and let the boys work it out themselves. Bolin was generally the initiator, fueled by his emotions with a frustrated older brother letting it happen. He would calm down when he got whatever it was out of his system. But one look at Mako’s face showed the hardly masked anger he held himself. Toza usually stood back and let it play out but he wasn't so sure this time. 

As Bolin tossed two disks towards his brother, he was forced back a step when flames were shot at his feet.The third disk he shot losing its momentum and lagging behind the first two. Mako hit one disk and then the second, a plume of hot dust and smoke covering the third incoming disk until it was too late. Mako stumbled back and cupped his nose as the disk collided with his face. Toza stood vigilantly as Mako pulled his hand and looked at the smear across his palm. The teen looked up livid with blood steadily dripping from his nose. Slightly alarmed, Toza stepped forward, he knew when a fight was about to get out of hand.

“Sorry! I’m so, so sorry!” Then again, Toza never had any siblings. The distressed teen ran to his brother, his big green eyes focused on the bloody nose. “I didn’t think I’d actually hit you, I’m sorry! Is it bad?” As Bolin fussed Mako took a deep breath and physically relaxed as he exhaled. Toza could still see the anger but Mako was trying to calm himself. 

“It’s fine.” Mako muttered and Toza almost snorted. He’d live for sure but Toza would bet a weeks pay that Mako’s face was going to sport a decently sized and colorful bruise. 

“Is it broke? It’s bleeding a lot.”

“It’s fine, it’s just a little blood.”

“But what if it’s not! At least let Toza or the nurse lo-”

“I said it’s fine! Give it a rest, Bolin.” Bolin’s concern slowly morphed into anger. The younger teen stood straighter and puffed out his chest.

“Fine!” Bolin snapped walking away from Mako a couple of steps before turning back to him. “I hope it gets all bent and weird! And that way when people ask I can tell them it’s that way because you’re stupid!” If he wasn’t trying to make digs at his brother, Toza and his crooked nose may have been offended. Mako just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Again Bolin wheeled around and began to march off. 

“Where are you going?” And again Bolin turned back to his brother to yell. 

“I’m going back upstairs to talk to Pabu because he actually talks to me!” It was unsurprising when some of the earth disks rattled nearby. 

“I didn’t realize you can understand rodent.” Mako snapped sarcastically “Why don’t you just talk to him from now on?”

“Maybe I will! He talks more than you! At least he’s not a dumb, mean, stone person who doesn’t feel anything, ever!” The earth disks cracked with his voice and once again Bolin turned to walk away.

“We’re not done, Bolin!”

“Fuck you!”

Mako turned his back on the door that Bolin just exited, both hands grabbing his hair before yelling through clenched teeth. It didn’t seem enough and a second later he was tossing fire at one of the stone dummies until it was blacked and smoking. The teen was breathing hard from his tantrum but with every second it began to even out. Toza noted that he yet tried to breath through his nose and it had yet to stop bleeding. With a quiet sigh, Toza walked up to Mako. 

But before he could even lay his hand on the teen’s shoulder, Mako whirled around and took a long step back. His look was hard but Toza couldn’t help thinking he almost looked scared. It’s then he realized that Mako and Bolin were so caught up in their argument that they didn’t even notice Toza was there to witness it. He waited for Mako to process the moment before his shoulders relaxed a tad. Toza didn’t mean to startle him.

“You gonna let me look at that?” Toza gestured to his own nose but was met with silence. Taking that as an okay, Toza reached out and took a hold of Mako’s chin. Something flashed in Mako’s face when Toza tiltened his chin up to get a better look. Immediately Mako slapped away his hand and took another step back. 

“It's fine.” Mako muttered before he himself turned to leave. Toza let him go and wondered how much of the fight he missed as Mako limped from the room. 

Toza shook his head and felt relieved that he didn’t have to deal with this teenage, sibling drama. As he made his way out of the gym he was glad he wasn’t their father or their real uncle, that he wasn’t even their caretaker. Toza can walk away and not bother himself with two troubled, emotional teenagers. It wasn't his job to find out what is wrong or to help them fix it. None of this was his responsibility and yet Toza sighed as he stared up at the ladder leading to the attic. 

When Toza shuffled up the ladder and opened the hatch, it only took him a second to spot Bolin. He was curled up on a couch they had gotten recently, dingy and torn in places but the boys were very excited when they found it. Bolin had his knees drawn tightly to his chest, his head was buried in his arms. It was only Pabu that noticed Toza’s presence but as expected, he did not leave the kid’s side. 

“So you wanna tell me what you were busting your brother’s face for?” Toza asked bluntly when he reached the kid’s side. Immediately Bolin’s head shot up and looked at Toza in alarm. 

“I broke his nose?” The distress and guilt were screaming at him and Toza was quick to throw up placating hands. Already he was second guessing coming up here. 

“I'm sure it's fine. You ‘n your brother got hard heads, he can take a hit.” Toza couldn't say for sure that Mako was actually fine, he never gave Toza a chance to check. Bolin seemed to realize this and the distressed frown deepened into a pout. With a soft sigh, Toza slowly settled down beside Bolin. Absently he rubbed his ever aching knee.

“What happened to your leg?” Bolin asked and Toza raised his brow at the suddenness of the question. Big green eyes looked from this leg to his face with genuine curiosity. 

“I'm old.” Toza snorted, he never understood people's habit of denying such facts. “And let's just say the rules of the game were still being worked out when I became pro.” Things like how high, hard and duration of hits were still in the works. The padding they had to wear now didn't come until recently. 

“See!” Toza flinched at the kid’s sudden shout. “That wasn’t even hard!” Toza furrowed his brow and shook his head confused. “I asked you a question and you gave an answer!” 

“I hardly said anything.” He snorted. 

“It's more than Mako.” Bolin muttered as he ducked his head back in his arms. 

“I see-” Toza hummed as he leaned back against the couch “-your brother’s keepin’ secrets then?” Bolin was silent for a moment, save for a loud sniff. When he looked up again his eyes shined. 

“Mako was gone last night-” Bolin started with a sigh “-he does that sometimes, ya know? Leaves for a while, but he always comes back before morning.” He unfolded his arms and reached out to Pabu. The little fire ferret crawled up onto his shoulder immediately. “He came back real late and he does that sometimes too but …” 

Bolin trailed off, fidgeting his hands in his usual nervous manner. Only stopping a moment to pet Pabu when it licked his ear. “He had a bruise on his face, and his leg’s gotta be hurt ‘cause he was limping. But stupid Mako never tells me anything!” Bolin suddenly huffed and his lip quivered before he ducked his head back in his arms. Awkwardly, Toza patted the teens back and thought back on Mako, trying to remember if he saw the bruises. He certainly saw the way the older teen was limping. 

“It's not fair!” Bolin’s whine was muffled by his arms. “I'm not a kid anymore, why doesn't he just tell me things?” Toza took a deep breath. 

“You are still a kid.” He countered and Bolin raised his head with an unhappy pout in place. Toza wasn't surprised that his cheeks were already wet. “And so is your brother for that matter.” With another sigh, Toza rubbed the back of his head as he tried to gather the words. 

“Mako’s still as much of a kid as you are, he just got caught up in bein’ an adult that he forgot.” Bolin's face scrunched up confused. He wipes his nose and his sleeve and Toza made a note to get him a handkerchief. 

“Well I wish he’d remember sometimes.” Another tear rolled down his cheek as Bolin rested his chin on his arms. It wasn't fair and not just to Bolin but to Mako as well. Who did Mako turn to if it’s not Bolin? Toza was afraid he already knew the answer. No one. He sighed, thinking of someone he hadn’t in a long time. 

“‘M father was a quiet man, kinda like your brother.” He scratched at his stubbled chin as he stared off across the room. “He kept to himself ‘bout everything. All his pain and troubles, he’d keep it all locked up. Even with my ma, he'd never tell her a thing. It was his way of protecting us. Thought that leaning on us was a burden. So he never did.” Toza cleared his throat and looked back down to Bolin. 

“What I'm gettin’ at is I think that this is just another way your brother is tryin’ to protect you. And Mako probably doesn't want you to worry about him.” Bolin groaned and scrubbed at his face. 

“How can I not worry! Someone hurt him and he won't tell me who! I know it's someone, he said he fell but I don't believe him. And when I asked he kept getting upset. I didn't even ask him that many times!” Bolin’s angry pout only lasted a moment before it melted into something much more sad. “Someone is always hurting Mako.” 

Another round of tears ran down his red cheeks. Toza watched quietly as Bolin’s hand ran along his forearm. His thumb repeatedly brushing over a peculiar circular scar. It was one of many Toza has seen peeking out on both boys. He didn't want to guess how they came to acquire them. 

Toza didn't know what to say to that. If Bolin was sure that someone had hurt his brother, Toza believed it. But he also knew that it didn't matter much. If Mako didn't want to talk then he didn't. Both boys had their issues, with the scars and wary eyes to prove it. Toza really was out of his depth with these boys. With a long sigh, he ran his hand in circles along Bolin’s back. 

“Was your dad nice?” Toza was startled by the sudden question. One day he may get use to the way the boy could bounce from one thing to another, to another and then back to the first. 

“He was a bastard.” Bolin’s genuine curiosity was gone as he scrunched his face and Toza couldn’t help but laugh. “Was around your age when he told me I better toughen up, that men didn’t talk about love, didn’t hug one another.” He snorted and shook his head. Yes, his father did his best to protect Toza and his mother but that didn’t mean he did a particularly good job. If he could only see Toza now, he’d blow a gasket. 

“Mako’s not like that.” Bolin said with a scowl, sounding a little offended. Toza did just compare the man to his brother after all. 

“No, he’s not.” Toza reassured. Mako was not a touchy sort of kid, but he never denied his little brother the hugs he was often giving. Had caught the quiet moments where Mako told Bolin that he loved him. “You’re brother may be a tight lipped little brat but he’s a good kid.” He patted Bolin’s head who sniffed and nodded in agreement. 

“I just … I just wish he’d tell me what happened.” Bolin sighed, falling silent before something stuck him and he looked back to Toza eagerly. “I know, what if you ask him! He trusts you!” Toza laughed, simultaneously amused and touched. He wondered if that was really true. 

“Kid, you really think if he’s not going to tell you of all people, he’ll tell me?” He asked skeptically with a raised brow and Bolin pouted. 

“No, I guess not. But what if you-”

“Bolin, how do you think your brisly brother is going to react when I start prodding?” Bolin jutted his bottom lip out more. “That’s right, he’ll get defensive and he’ll clam up even more than he is now.” Toza watched as Bolin scrunched his nose and rested his head on his arms, unhappy by Toza’s sound logic. With a sigh, he leaned back further into the couch and stretched out his leg. 

“You trust your brother, I know that just by watchin’ the two of you. Trust that Mako has his reasons for keepin’ it to himself.” Bolin didn't answer, tucking his head further away. Clearly unhappy with that solution. Toza reached over and messed Bolin’s hair. 

“And we’ll watch him. If he keeps getting hurt then Mako’s gonna learn the hard way that he ain’t the only stubborn one around here.” Bolin looked back to him and smiled, warm, genuine and appreciative. Mako and Bolin weren't his kids, they weren't his responsibility and they were a lot of trouble. But Toza didn't regret climbing that ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolin is fourteen and Mako's just shy of sixteen. They've got a lot going on and have very little way in relieve some of those stresses in a healthy manner. Mako especially. He's still just a teenager trying his best to be an adult so of course he's going to clash with Bolin as he grows up.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did feel free to drop a line!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, one of the main reasons I wrote this was to have a good excuse to make Mako cry. And for what will happen next chapter!
> 
> I hope you liked it, if you did feel free to drop a line!


End file.
